


as the world caves in

by pidgeontown



Series: pidgeons brainrot songfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, As the World Caves In - Matt Maltese, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, End of the World, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), ranboo is there cuz why not, writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeontown/pseuds/pidgeontown
Summary: Everyone quietly acknowledged the ground shaking and the burning embers, the ear-piercing boom and the debris floating, the heat coming towards them. They tightened their grip, tensed and stayed quiet save some final pleading sobs
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, georgenotfound & clay| dream
Series: pidgeons brainrot songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197497
Kudos: 8





	1. it was but a burning memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a context chapter so the rest of the story makes sense xx
> 
> enjoy

Flyers danced in the tense air, almost mocking the citizens of l’manburg with there dance, showing their colours and glory displaying the day of the once-celebrated festival.  
It was now the sixteenth and the air in town was stale save for a few overly dramatic sighs from a certain Mr soot. 

The dawn of the sixteenth. Wilbur hadn’t fully decided on pushing the button that day. The button to detonate the entirety of the fallen nation once and for all. 

So when he sat alone in the small cobblestone room, scraps of paper littering the walls scribbled with lyrics to a nonsensical song, he hadn’t expected the president to waltz in all high and mighty with a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.his smug flaming eyes burned holes into Wilbur’s tired grey ones.

“Whatcha doin’ pal?” his patronising voice shattered Wilbur’s attention on the ram hybrids eyes.

“What do you want… sir Mr president, sir?” Wilbur’s light attempt at sarcastic comedy was immediately crumpled as schlatt arrogantly walked deeper into the room  
.  
“Your gonna hurt your psyche being all cooped up like this. Although, what more damage could really be done?” Wilbur scowled at the presidents weak advise, to think he has the gall to tell him what to do.

Wilbur replied with an agitated grunt as he rose from his previous sitting position, now at full height, the men met eye too eye, freakish, horizontal pupils, gleaming with arrogance and dripping with gold met cold grey, tired and bloodshot. The goat man approached the human, dress shoes clicking on the smooth stone. “You look like shit.”

“Why are you here schlatt?” Wilbur tapped his fingers on his other arm impatiently, seemingly agitated by the rude interruption of his contemplation.

“To finish what you couldn’t.” the president was cold and stern as he looked at the button protruding from the cobblestone.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean that the place hasn’t blown to smithereens yet Wilbur. When was that going to happen?” his tone stayed monotone yet underlying anger and disappointment boiled in his chest as he inched unnoticeably closer too the button.

“Soon I assumed. Why would you want that anyway?” 

“You always have been a pussy. The only reason that manburg is not rubble is because of your cowardice”

“You didn’t answer my question schlatt”

“Ok, you want answers? Il hand em over” he wiped a calloused hand across this face “ to put it simply I never liked you if that wasn’t already obvious, so it was only fair for me to want you to fail” Wilbur nodded following schlatts albeit confusing lead. “So when I heard about your stunt from a little birdie I knew I couldn’t let you go through with it, whereas I very much could. “

The president pressed a cold heavy hand on Wilbur’s shoulder as a weird mix of comfort? Arrogance? He let out a laughing breath as he continued “I’ve had to watch you entertainingly fail over and over again, so when I figured out you thought you had even a smidgen of power, I decided to swoop in and save you from it, the power? Yourself? Not too sure but from what I do know is that I want more than anything to push this button… just so you can’t” 

he spoke through his teeth as a wide smile inched its way onto his face “ im gonna push this button and watch your unfinished symphony burn to the ground, forever unfinished much to your distaste” 

Unbeknownst to Wilbur schlatt had inched his way ever so slightly closer and close to the button during his villain monologue. Until he stood arm up in a fist ready to punch the button beside his head. 

The air in the room shifted as Wilbur’s face contorted into somewhat worrying. Was this how stupid he sounded to Tommy? When he declared that he would blow his nation up? He thought back to his friends, to the people who still cared. He didn’t want to blow up l’manburg. It was just another failure he had decided to scorch until it was ash in the wind.

But it was too late as a loud click resonated in Wilbur’s head he glanced back at the president, that smug grin only getting larger at every worried glance Wilbur gave  
“ there’s no going back now bud, enjoy it while you can” Wilbur watched as schlatt strode out of the room before refocussing on the literal ticking time bomb in front of him. Having accepted his death a long time ago Wilbur set a 30-minute timer on his watch and left the room. His face cold and emotionless as he waved one last goodbye to l’manburg.


	2. as the earth burns to the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to   
> as the world caves in - matt Maltese   
> because if you don't this will not make as much sense all the vibes will be off  
> also, I crave comments so whatever it is, criticism, praise, what you had for lunch, anything, please comment it x 
> 
> anyway, enjoy xx

He let a final tear slope down his face as he sat with his friends and family on the path leading to the doomed nation. Once he left the room he quickly found out schlatt had surrounded the area with deadly mob spawners and trying to leave would be a suicide mission and although some in denial, other acceptance and others too young to grasp the consequences, they had all mutually agreed to stay together for their last 20 minutes alive.

The sun began to set sending gleaming bolts of light to bounce of the lakes and puddles. The flowers bloomed and the sky became a dusty purple colour fading to pink near the horizon. They stared in complete silence save for the occasional pang of a guitar as the world caves in.

Tubbo clutched to Tommy’s side for dear life as the gravity of there situation had crushed him, Tommy sat accepting the hugs and muffled sobs that came from his best friend beside him, he simple stared blankly at the water and attempted to distract tubbo with a bee that was pollinating a lapiz blue cornflower. Tubbo took up the offer and although still connected to his best friend, his soul mate, his lifeline, he occupied himself by murmuring some words of encouragement to the bee. 

Niki silently held wills hand as she cried into his shoulder. Wilbur giving his last ounce of comfort by running his hand up and down her shaking shoulders whispering quiet comforts into her ears.

Ranboo was absently petting between fundys ears as the boy lay in his lap quietly purring save from the incoherent mumbles and hiccups. Ranboo let tears stream down his face as he watched the horizon. His heterochromatic eyes leaked onto his cheeks, burning the delicate enderman skin on one side. the purple taking over the sky as the last sunset he will ever see creeps behind the mountains. His tail dropped in the realisation of a blank mind, only static filled his memories, Desperately trying to remember the good times

Eret sat crosslegged holding ranboos freehand letting him crush it in frustration and fear. With there other hand they ran their long fingers through Niki’s hair, letting their glasses and crown slide off their head as they craned their neck to look up into the sky. Their misty eyes clouded over, tears threatening to break the calm facade, they had always been the shoulder to cry on so it only seemed fit.

Almost as realisation hadn’t hit quackity, he was absentmindedly tuning his guitar a fair few steps above the others, having discarded his signature beanie and unknowing to the others letting silent tears slip onto his guitar strings, whispering silently to himself in Spanish.

“The sky is beautiful” Wilbur murmured, “guys your not gonna want to miss this” he looked around seeing the state of him family “please” he spoke strained and desperate as he watched fundy pick his head up out of ranboos lap, whiskers twitching and fur matted and darkened around his eyes. Tubbo let go of his bee friends hand and looked at the sky wiping his tears, directing his best friend too do the same while wiping the tears off Tommy’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. Niki lifted her heavy head as she followed Wilburs eyeline 

“wow,” a barely audible whisper broke the silence. Quackity stood up and sat a few steps closer, resting his hand on erets shoulder, they looked down at the tan hand and gave in, looking out onto the sunset.

“So much for being king” letting out a chuckle as they raised there crown to there head. The group all let out a stale giggle as they resumed their silence.

“Ten minutes “ Wilbur announced. he could practically feel the air stiffened as everyone sucked in a baited breath. He looked over at ranboo who had a terrified expression on his face, not the typical scared and sad he looked genuinely terrified and confused. Ranboo somehow sensed his staring and replied

“I just wish I could remember” he whispered as he let another choked sob escape his chest. He let a shallow laugh escape his lips right after as he almost blissfully smiled into the sky, eyes closed and tears streaming down his face, fundy had now moved to reassure eret and give him some well-deserved comfort yet ranboo kept petting the absent space above his legs. 

“fuck, man no need to get so depressing” Tommy breathed through a laugh, shaking his body so tubbo would sit up although he never dared to release their hands from their iron grip.

“Maybe we could tell stories?” everyone seemed to collectively break at tubbos suggestion

Wilbur let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and tightened his grip on Niki   
“Can we not talk about the past, despite how depressing the present is I want to stay in the moment. If that’s okay” he replied almost sternly he almost definitely didn’t want to tell stories and reminisce about the nation that was never meant to be. 

At that, they settled into a comfortable silence. 

“Ok im not letting us get all sad” quackity said sniffing and wiping his cheeks. “These are our last fucking minutes and I don’t want them wasted” he carried on rather firmly, leaving no objections and walked to be in the middle of the circle the group had situated themselves in. “ok” he breathed

Quackitys hands hovered over the guitar strings before he struck the first chord. “This song is either entirely inappropriate or appropriate but just listen” and at that, he had everyone’s full attention. He let out a heavy breath and began singing 

“My feet are aching, and your back is pretty tired”

Everyone immediately recognised the song and attempted and failed at holding back tears 

“The paper says its doomsday, the button has been pressed”

Wilbur clutched Niki’s side as Tommy and tubbo scootched closer to the singer. Eret picked up ranboo from his seat on the wooden planks and spun him on the landing. Holding his hands tight as they danced   
“For new memories” eret whispered 

“4 minutes” a sour taste bloomed in everyone’s mouth as they attempt to ignore Wilbur’s interruption. 

Fundy had moved so he was sat next too quackity and began whispering the lyrics under his breath as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

“And here it is, our final night alive, And as the earth burns to the ground”

quackity, Tommy and fundy began passionately singing in between gasping breaths and shaking shoulders. The wind picking up and drumming leaves and drops of rain onto the rooftops adding steady drumming to the chorus of voices

“Oh, girl, it's you that I lie with, As the atom bomb locks in, Oh, it's you I watch TV with, As the world, as the world caves in”

everyone was now singing loudly though hacked cries and pleading tears. Clutching to the others around like them like it was the last time. Not caring if they sounded good they screamed the meaningful lyrics as the last way too bond. The rain became heavier and heavier soaking everyone through, masking their tears with harsh droplets.

Ranboo and eret swung each other around and whispered the lyrics as they imagined themselves in a ballroom, only them and no impending death. Wind pushing and pulling at their bodies as they felt weightless

Tubbo sniffled singing the song into Tommy’s chest, the boys held onto each other for dear life, holding there are bodies together as close as possible, soaking each other’s shirts with tears. 

Wilbur paused his singing and averted his gaze from his watch. He saw 4 people sat on a roof in a line holding each other’s hands, slightly leaning on each other for support. silently soaking up the sunset they too whispered the lyrics and shed silent tears. All secrets said and no stone left unturned they seemed content and accepting. Behind them sat a pile of objects. A circular white porcelain mask, white-rimmed sunglasses, a white strip of fabric with a knot tying it in a loop and some muffin cases. The silhouettes seemed content, hair flying in the wind and rain and sniffs at every breath. they just sat and watched paying no attention to the chorus of voices and orchestra of cries behind them.

“And here it is, our final night alive  
And as the earth burns to the ground”

Niki’s sweet voice rang through Wilbur’s ears as he was directed back to his watch

“One minute” that only seemed to fuel the voices, pounding and hacking as they shouted the lyrics. Quackitys fingers were bleeding at how angrily he strummed his guitar, booming out the chords as he sang into the sky, voice a borderline cry he seemed to maintain his voice despite the tears running down his cheeks

“Oh, girl, it's you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in  
Oh, it's you I watch TV with  
As the world, as the world caves—  
Oh, it's you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in  
Yes, it's you I welcome death with  
As the world, as the world caves in”

The last chorus was borderline screamed as everyone seemed to realise the time. eret and ranboo sat back sown and continued singing, creating a powerful memory burned into everyone’s skull. Their hands all found each other as they sat in their circle listening and bounding the final lyrics of their final song. The wind howled and the rain whipped the rooftops creating a background of white noise and lashing instrumentals

“As the world caves in”

quackity sang the last lyric sweetly as he watched the horizon, he dropped the guitar out of his grip and latched onto his sides, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

Niki leant on Wilbur’s side and stared into the horizon as Wilbur hugged her side and whispered “im going to miss you” a final tear slipped down her cheek as she brought Wilbur’s hand into hers and kissed it   
“Im going to miss you too” she spoke against the skin.

Fundy leant on Niki and absentmindedly stroked her hair in between his paws “I don’t want to die “ he choked out a final cry against her side.

Eret was sat with ranboo trying to calm him down despite the obvious tears dripping from the elder’s chin. They hugged and ranboo finally had a memory he could keep forever.   
“I love you all and im going to miss you,” they said directed at everyone. Eret swiped a sweaty hand through their hair as he resumed the silent reassurance.

Tommy and tubbo never left each others grip, tears pooled beneath them, they were only kids and it felt like they had lived 3 lives altogether. It hurt more than anything. Their foreheads rested against each other as they whispered “I love yous” back and forth 

Quackity sat holding his knees in his grip, gripping and tearing at the fabric as a last resort of consciousness and quietly accepting the reality of his fate, of l’manburgs fate. he wished to sing karaoke again, what he would give to see Karl again, what he would give to prank George again. Memories passed as a blur as he hunched over, he saw flames and rubble in the distance, a sonic boom rattled in his ears as the ground sent vibrations up his spine. he let out a last shakey breath followed by quiet Spanish murmurs

“nunca estuvo destinado a ser. te amo”

No one figured out what he said before a cry of terror escaped every one of them.


	3. its you i welcome death with

George hauled bad onto the roof. He had quietly explained to them when the news spread that he liked to go hear when life got too much. They all quietly accepted their fate as they sat hand in hand on the rooftops holding hands. 

Once they where situated dream turned to his best friends “guess there’s no need for this” he let out a shaky breath and unclipped the ribbon holding his mask on. The porcelain disk fell and looked back at his friends. 

“You’re handsome” George let out a genuine laugh and looked at dream. The light bounced off his freckled cheeks as the tears he once hid behind the mask reflected the sunset. George brought his hand up to his face and slipped off his signature white-rimmed sunglasses discarding them next to dreams mask. He couldn’t fathom the idea of letting his glasses dim the sun, and grabbed dreams hand, brushing his thumbs over the battered knuckles.

sapnap reached up and untied his bandana and placed it on the pile letting his raven hair blow in the wind freely, discarding tidiness and fashion and he threaded his fingers through his hair. 

Bad boy halo cracked open a tin and handed each of his best friends a baked good. The muffins where wrapped delicately in red paper and seemed to good to be eaten hastily in a time limit. Yet the 4 didn’t care and slowly ate the muffins, savouring the taste, a warm taste contrasting the rain and wind that nipped at there bodies.

“Bad?” sapnap asked mouth still full of muffin, pulling the other boy out of his blissful wariness. “One final thing. Could you please say fuck?” he laughed and turned to the others for approval to his request, they all let out a giggle and scolded sapnap on his request. Bad only looked into the sky and smiled, half-eaten muffin in hand. Eyes closed and breathing steadied

“Fuck.” bad let out a laughing breath and gave a strong smile to his friends, not seeing the need for censorship and finally giving his friends what they’ve always wanted. The other three quietly and respectfully celebrated and resumed the comfortable silence.

They all collectively turned around when they heard the initial singing of a group behind them on the ground. The heartbreaking screams of a family on their last legs. Clutching onto each other for dear life as they shout the lyrics to an appropriately named song. As the world caves in

Sapnap turned back around favouring the peaceful sunset over watching a family fall apart under the pressure of the earth. He began to whisper the lyrics letting held tears finally poor out of his eyes. George’s eyes lingered on a pair that mesmerisingly spun in the rain in each other’s arms. He recognised the two but couldn’t pinpoint where. No point remembering

Bad watched as all of his friends, enemies, acquaintances all savoured this moment. Singing and dancing as an act of humanity as their homes and lives would be stripped from them within minutes. His head swam with thoughts as his face got lashed with the opposing rain. As much as dancing and singing passionately in the rain seemed like an appropriate way to spend his last minutes, he wanted nothing else than to spend these last moments with the ones he loved most, gripping tightly on sapnaps hand and leaning on his shoulder as he resumed looking back out onto the sunset.

Dream paid no attention to the noises behind him, stealing glances at Georges teary eyes he tightened his grip on the others hand. He muttered the lyrics along with George who wanted nothing more than to remember this moment forever.

The wind and rain picked up and the sun burnt their eyes yet they absorbed ever beam of light they could. Their throats hurt from holding back screaming cries as they crushed each other’s hands in their grips. 

“I love you guys” dream choked out, holding back tears because if he cried he wouldn’t stop, wasting this precious moment. George ket go of his grip on dream and sat up, reaching for sapnaps hand with his free one. He clutched his friend’s hands and straightened his back staring into the void of a sky, soaking his shirt through as he finally let out those sobs, a strong posture and an equally strong grip contrasted with the breaking cries and tears that mixed with the rain. 

“I love you too,” they said in chorus as they saw each other’s eyes widen at the burning sky.

Everyone quietly acknowledged the ground shaking and the burning embers, the ear-piercing boom and the debris floating, the heat coming towards them. They tightened their grip, tensed and stayed quiet save some final pleading sobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so in the comments please give me more perspectives to write from. cuz I want to eventually do one for everyone/group on the smp x


End file.
